


Точка отсчета

by elinorwise



Category: The Social Network (2010), Zombieland (2009)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elinorwise/pseuds/elinorwise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просыпаясь, он намеренно не думал об этих снах. Не о чем тут думать. Подсознание явно пытается справиться со стрессом, вот и подкидывает сны, в которых они с Марком опять лучшие друзья – друзья, которые плечом к плечу сражаются с зомби.<br/>Странное оно, это подсознание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Точка отсчета

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Point of Origin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/212106) by [bgoodg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgoodg/pseuds/bgoodg). 



Он проснулся от грохота. Постель была непривычной, узор на обоях – незнакомым. Потом он вспомнил про суд, и как бронировал номер в гостинице. Чувство неприкаянности, знакомое по прежним переездам, снова настигло его. Эдуардо вытянулся на кровати, до подбородка укрывшись одеялом, и попытался снова уснуть.  
Снаружи громыхнуло еще раз, но он решил не обращать внимания. Если стряслось что-нибудь серьезное, пусть администрация разбирается. У него и своих забот хватает.  
Пару минут было тихо. Он даже успел расслабиться, как вдруг послышался новый звук: на этот раз постучали в дверь. Не вежливо поскреблись и не нервно побарабанили пальцами, а именно постучали: тук-тук-тук.  
\- Кто там? – хрипло отозвался Эдуардо. Он откинул одеяло, сел и опустил ноги на бесцветный гостиничный ковер.  
«Тук-тук-тук», - раздалось вместо ответа.  
Эдуардо босиком прошлепал к двери и заглянул в крошечный глазок. В круглом отверстии зияла темнота.  
Он оглянулся. Электронный будильник показывал три – уже через пять часов надо снова быть в суде. Эдуардо вздохнул. Вздох был заглушен новым стуком.  
Он повернул ключ в замке, накинул цепочку и приоткрыл дверь. Глянул влево, вправо… В коридоре было темно и пусто. Эдуардо уже собирался вернуться в постель и выкинуть происшествие из головы – когда чьи-то костлявые пальцы вцепились ему в голую лодыжку.  
\- Твою мать! – Он рухнул на спину и попытался отползти, брыкаясь и загребая руками.  
За пальцами обнаружилась тощая окровавленная ладонь с торчащими сухожилиями. Рот существа был распахнут, будто в бесконечном вопле, а нижняя челюсть выскакивала вперед при каждом движении трупа.  
Эдуардо ясно видел, что перед ним труп – хотя никак не мог понять, откуда тот взялся в коридоре гостиницы и зачем бы ему хватать кого-то за ногу. «Зомби!» - услужливо подсказало сознание.  
\- Вот говнюк. – Он лягнулся, метя противнику в голову. Глазница провалилась с тошнотворным чваком, но хватка существа ослабла, и Эдуардо выдернул ногу. Он поднялся, придерживаясь за стену. Разум все еще отказывался верить глазам, но сейчас было не до размышлений – надо как можно скорее избавиться от мертвого тела.  
Эдуардо выпинал его в коридор, захлопнул дверь, закрыл ее на ключ и подпер стулом.  
Потом быстро отдышался, прошелся туда-сюда по комнате и наконец вопросил, сам не зная, к кому обращается:  
\- Какого черта?!

***  
Очередной раунд заседания оказался сущим мучением – еще хуже, чем обычно, когда судишься со своим лучшим другом. Отвечая на вопросы, он старался не встречаться с Марком глазами. Помощник адвоката со стороны Марка – молодая женщина в сером деловом костюме – то и дело обеспокоенно поглядывала на Эдуардо. Наверно, вид у него был совсем неважный.  
Вернувшись в номер, он нашел в Интернете сонник и посмотрел, что означают зомби. Вышла какая-то чепуха.  
Эдуардо заказал еду в номер и за ужином опустошил мини-бар. К девяти вечера стало ясно, что мини-бара не хватит, поэтому он сходил в магазин и догнался упаковкой пива.  
Сегодня ночью он будет спать без сновидений.

***  
Эдуардо открыл глаза и тут же понял, что это сон. Гостиничный номер был тот же, но что-то в нем казалось не так – что-то помимо кровавых пятен и размазанных по ковру кишок. Он решил не вставать с постели – зачем, если уже ясно, что будет дальше…  
Он перевернулся на другой бок, достал пульт и включил телевизор. На экране не возникло ничего кроме статических помех.  
\- Зашибись…  
Эдуардо лег на спину и уставился в потолок, гадая, можно ли уснуть во сне. В этот момент в дверь опять постучали.  
\- Отвали! – крикнул Эдуардо. Ну нет, больше он на это не купится.  
Стук прекратился.  
\- Уважаю ваше мнение, - послышалось снаружи. – В обычное время не стал бы навязываться, но тут парочка зомби пытается меня сожрать, так что я бы не отказался от помощи.  
Эдуардо подскочил, метнулся к порогу и щелкнул ключом. Щуплый кудрявый паренек вбежал в комнату и тут же налег на дверь, помогая ему оттеснить толпу рвущихся внутрь упырей. Вдвоем они умудрились запереться на замок – и только тогда Эдуардо понял, кто перед ним.  
\- Марк?  
Марк обернулся. Одет он был как обычно – футболка, джинсы, толстовка… Не хватало знакомых шлепанцев, но, ясное дело, в них не очень-то удобно удирать от зомби. Впрочем, бегать по снегу в них тоже вряд ли было удобно.  
\- Марк, что происходит?  
Марк сдвинул брови. Лицо его казалось странно открытым, и сейчас на нем явно отражалось недоумение.  
\- Привет. – Он неуклюже протянул руку. – Я Коламбус.

***  
Утром Эдуардо сидел в суде напротив Марка. Говорили о курице – препирались, как дети на игровой площадке. Адвокаты цеплялись за каждую мелочь, выясняли каждую подробность его унижения.  
Настоящая пытка.  
Он поужинал за компьютером, ползая по любимым сайтам – в одной руке вилка со спагетти, в другой мышка – потом взял пиво и перешел к телевизору. Показывали новости. Когда заговорили о судебном процессе, Эдуардо выключил телевизор и отправился в ванную.  
Он сплюнул в раковину зубную пасту, поднял глаза – и в зеркале позади себя увидел Марка.  
\- Ну, спасибо еще раз, что спас меня, - сказал похожий на Марка паренек.  
Эдуардо вытер рот гостиничным полотенцем. Должно быть, он уснул на диване.  
\- Да не за что. Как, ты сказал, тебя зовут?  
\- Коламбус.  
Эдуардо развернулся и прислонился к мраморной столешнице, сложив руки на груди.  
\- И почему у меня такое чувство, что это не настоящее имя?  
\- Люди часто предпочитают не называть настоящих имен, - заметил Коламбус. – Обычно вместо этого называют город, откуда они родом или куда направляются.  
\- Так ты собираешься в Огайо?  
Кламбус кивнул, так что растрепанные кудряшки подскочили.  
\- А ты?  
Эдуардо задумался.  
\- В Майами, наверно.  
Дастин не раз спрашивал, есть ли у него план выживания на случай зомби-апокалипсиса, но Эдуардо только отмахивался. Если весь мир полетит в тартарары… что ж, в каком-то смысле, это уже случилось. И никакой план тут не поможет.  
\- В Майами хорошо, - сказал Коламбус.  
Эдуардо оттолкнулся от столешницы, прошел мимо него в комнату и завалился на кровать. Вытянулся во весь рост, свесив ноги в мягких домашних туфлях.  
\- Стало быть, зомби.  
Он понимал, что это сон. Коламбус – просто-напросто искаженная подсознанием проекция Марка. Но что-то внутри подталкивало его воспользоваться ситуацией, по-детски отплатить обидой за обиду.  
\- И как это тебе удалось выжить? - спросил он, чувствуя, как напрягаются плечи и к горлу подкатывает комок. – Много друзей упырям скормил? Как там говорят: не обязательно убегать от тигра, главное - обгони друзей? Наверно, к зомби это тоже подходит, не только к тиграм.  
Кое-кто из знакомых утверждал, что у Марка всего два выражения лица: «мне скучно» и «я за компьютером» - но Эдуардо давно научился подмечать и расшифровывать малейшие изменения на этом лице.  
С Коламбусом, однако, даже не надо было ничего расшифровывать: он тут же поник и скуксился, как побитая собака.  
\- Я, пожалуй… - Он двинулся к выходу, будто решил, что лучше быть съеденным, чем оставаться тут с Эдуардо.  
\- Извини, извини… - Эдуардо торопливо вскочил с кровати, загородил собой дверь, прикрыв ладонью замок, и глянул парнишке в лицо: - Пожалуйста, не уходи.  
Коламбус замялся, то порываясь к двери, то отступая назад. Губы у него напряженно поджались, словно он никак не мог подобрать слова.  
\- Дурак какой-то, - наконец сказал он.  
Эдуардо рассмеялся. Хохотал от души, так что ноги ослабели. Он соскользнул по двери и шлепнулся на заляпанный кровью ковер.  
\- Ну извини…  
Коламбус внимательно посмотрел на него сверху вниз, потом пожал плечами и тоже уселся на пол.  
\- Слушай, я в самом деле извиняюсь. Должно быть, психанул из-за этих тварей, ага?  
Коламбус кивнул:  
\- Понимаю. Я один раз швырнул камень в витрину. Вернее, не камень, а банку содовой, стекло даже не треснуло – но мне все равно было не по себе.  
Эдуардо придвинулся ближе, плечом к плечу – так они, бывало, сидели с Марком в его комнате в общежитии.  
\- Да ты скрытый правонарушитель, дружище.  
\- Когда я брал еду в магазинах, то поначалу оставлял деньги на кассе. Потом перестал, правда – одна голодная кассирша мне чуть руку не отхватила.  
\- Серьезно?  
\- Ага. Как-то не хотелось воровать. Хотя, конечно, теперь полиции нет, да и заложить некому…  
\- Там что, действительно всё так плохо?  
Коламбус обернулся, почти уткнувшись в него носом, и тут же попытался отодвинуться.  
Его Марк никогда не отодвигался, невольно вспомнил Эдуардо.  
\- Ты первый, кто мне встретился за несколько недель. У тебя на двери не нарисована буква Z – я подумал, тут есть кто-то живой. Я рад, что ты мне открыл.  
Интересно, что могут означать такие сны, подумал Эдуардо.  
\- Я тоже рад.  
На мгновение наступила тишина – а потом сразу несколько тел влажно шмякнулись о дверь с той стороны. Оба вздрогнули.  
\- Это что за хрень? – спросил Эдуардо.  
Коламбус снова посмотрел на него:  
\- Зомби.  
\- А, ну да. Может, на всякий случай забаррикадируемся?  
Весь остаток сна он двигал мебель и краем глаза поглядывал на Коламбуса. 

***  
Когда он проснулся, шея болела. Эдуардо сполз с дивана, осторожно повертел головой, размял пальцами сведенные мышцы в изгибе между шеей и плечом. Чего бы он сейчас не отдал за сеанс массажа!  
С минуту он раздумывал, не побаловать ли себя походом в спа-салон – но решил, что хватит и горячего душа.  
Вымывшись и надев чистый костюм, он прикинул, чем бы сегодня заняться. Из знакомых у него в Калифорнии были только адвокаты. В памяти телефона по-прежнему хранились номера Дастина и Криса – черт, да он даже номер Марка не удалил – но звонить им казалось как-то непорядочно. Эдуардо не хотел заставлять их становиться на чью-либо сторону. Может, потом, когда закончится суд и всё более-менее уляжется…  
Как бы там ни было, сейчас он оказался предоставлен самому себе. Ну да ладно, это же Калифония – чтобы тут да не нашлось чем развлечься?  
Минут пять он рылся в Интернете; потом махнул рукой, взял бумажник и отправился на прогулку.  
На улице ярко светило солнце. Брошенные флаеры, как осенние листья, шуршали под ногами и липли к подошвам. Ветер был влажным и едва ощутимо пах солью, напоминая о близости Тихого океана. Из-под плит тротуара, асфальта мостовой – отовсюду пробивалась трава и одуванчики. Вдоль улицы стояли припаркованные машины, тесня друг друга, как сардины в банке.  
\- Может, вот эту? – спросил Коламбус, ткнув пальцем в минивэн цвета шампанского.  
Парнишка повязал куртку на пояс и тащил за собой чемодан на колесиках, а винтовка в руке придавала ему окончательно забавный вид.  
\- Я не ринусь в зомби-апокалипсис на Хонде, - заявил Эдуардо. – Вон та как тебе?  
\- По-моему, кабриолет – это непрактично.  
Эдуардо оглядел красный, как леденец, БМВ Кабриолет:  
\- Зато красиво.  
\- А эта? – Коламбус указал на следующий в ряду Мини Купер.  
\- Нам ехать надо, а не в футбол играть.  
\- Тебе уже говорили, что на тебя не угодишь?  
Эдуардо хохотнул и хлопнул его по спине:  
\- Как насчет вот этой?  
Серебристый Нисан Экстерра выглядел вполне целым и способным в случае чего ехать прямо по трупам.  
\- Пожалуй, мне нравится. – Коламбус неловко стукнул его по плечу, будто игривый котенок лапой.  
\- Пошли. – Эдуардо двинулся к машине. За спиной у него застучали колесики Коламбусова чемодана.  
Водительская дверь оказалась не заперта.  
\- Погоди-ка. – Коламбус отодвинул его и выставил перед собой винтовку. – Правило тридцать один: всегда проверяй заднее сиденье.  
Эдуардо пожал плечами и рванул дверь на себя, открыв ему доступ в салон. Потом глянул поверх Коламбусова плеча:  
\- Порядок?  
\- Похоже на то.  
Пока Коламбус затаскивал чемодан, Эдуардо стряхнул со спины рюкзак. От оружия он отказался, но за лямку рюкзака был засунут прихваченный из гостиницы пожарный топорик. Эдуардо плюхнулся на водительское сиденье и опустил козырек. На колени ему выпала связка ключей.  
\- Ты только погляди, - заметил он, когда Коламбус забрался на соседнее кресло. – Нам сегодня везет.  
Коламбус улыбнулся. У Эдуардо отчего-то потеплело на душе. Он вставил ключ в замок зажигания и рванул с места. 

***  
Просыпаясь, он намеренно не думал об этих снах. Не о чем тут думать. Подсознание явно пытается справиться со стрессом, вот и подкидывает сны, в которых они с Марком опять лучшие друзья – друзья, которые плечом к плечу сражаются с зомби.  
Странное оно, это подсознание.

***  
\- Ну и куда едем? – спросил Коламбус, когда город остался позади.  
\- Ты же в Огайо собирался, так? Вот и поедем на восток.  
\- А тебе разве не надо в Майами?  
\- Майами тоже на востоке, - заметил Эдуардо. – И вообще мне не принципиально.  
Коламбус кивнул, и на лице его засияла плохо сдерживаемая улыбка. Эдуардо отлично видел в зеркале.  
\- У тебя семья в Огайо?  
\- Мама и папа, - сказал Коламбус. – Они всегда были затворниками – еще хуже меня – так что, может, и выжили. Шансы есть. – Он обтер ладони о джинсы уже знакомым Эдуардо нервозным жестом. – А у тебя кто? Наверно, толпа девчонок, к которым ты ждешь не дождешься поскорее вернуться? Такие цыпочки в купальниках и солнечных очках от дизайнеров…  
Эдуардо рассмеялся.  
\- Нет, мне было не до девчонок – я…  
_Судился с тобой._  
\- …учился.  
\- Понимаю. Образование – нужная вещь.  
Они ехали мимо брошенных машин и давно отгоревших пожарищ. В некоторых местах шоссе было перекрыто, и Эдуардо не раз похвалил себя, что взял автомобиль с полным приводом. Открывавшиеся взору следы кровавой расправы казались почти нереальными. Конечно, они и были нереальными – это же просто сон – но Эдуардо все чаще приходилось напоминать себе об этом. Окружающее затягивало, как путешествие, о котором он всегда мечтал, но в которое так и не собрался.  
\- У меня карта в чемодане, - сказал Коламбус. – Давай выберем дорогу – пусть это будет наш клубок ниток.  
Он расстегнул ремень безопасности (Правило №4), достал чемодан и, порывшись в нем, вытащил дорожный атлас Рэнда и МакНелли – большой, с отдельными страницами для каждого штата. У родителей Эдуардо когда-то был такой же – еще до того, как система GPS, Гугл мэпс и автомобильные навигаторы превратили чтение карт в устаревший навык. Коламбус пролистал страницы в начало, к карте страны с указанием основных автомагистралей.  
\- Мы сейчас где-то здесь, - он ткнул пальцем в точку на карте, - а нам надо вот сюда…  
\- А есть что-нибудь интересное в промежутке? - Эдуардо, посмеиваясь, наблюдал за ним и одновременно одним глазом поглядывал за дорогой.  
\- Вообще-то можно кое-куда заскочить, - сказал Коламбус. – В Лас-Вегас. 

***  
Эдуардо проснулся на пассажирском сиденье. Коламбус сидел за рулем, мусоля зубами шнурок капюшона. Солнце садилось, и небо было похоже на сахарную вату с голубыми, розовыми и оранжевыми прожилками.  
\- Эй… - Эдуардо вытянул занемевшие ноги и провел пальцами по встрепанным волосам. – Долго еще ехать?  
\- Миль шестьдесят, - отозвался Коламбус, выронив изо рта шнурок. На коленях у него расстилался атлас, в котором позаимствованным из магазина маркером был отмечен маршрут.  
\- Как думаешь, что там сейчас? – спросил Эдуардо.  
\- Я и раньше-то там не бывал. Но я как-то посмотрел целый сезон «CSI: Место преступления».  
\- Тогда будешь моим гидом. Мы однажды хотели съездить, на весенних каникулах - но какой смысл, когда половина группы несовершеннолетние…  
Коламбус кивнул.  
\- Ты многих друзей потерял?  
Вопрос заставил Эдуардо подумать о суде, а вовсе не о зомби.  
\- То есть, если не хочешь – не говори, конечно, - торопливо поправился Коламбус, глянув на него. – Дурацкий вопрос. Пожалуйста, не отвечай, ладно? Поговорим о чем-нибудь другом. Ты только не молчи, а то у тебя лицо как у Бэмби, когда его маму застрелили, мне прямо страшно…  
Его бормотание вывело Эдуардо из транса и даже слегка насмешило.  
\- Одного, - быстро сказал он. – Я потерял одного близкого друга.  
Коламбус замолчал, беспокойно теребя руль.  
\- Мы жили в разных комнатах, но вечно ходили друг к другу. Он чаще всего сидел за компьютером – я и не понимал толком, что он там делает. Я просто садился на кровать и слушал его. Иногда приносил еду или пиво, и мы с ним ночь напролет смотрели канал Дискавери. Хорошие были времена.  
\- А потом пришли зомби? – шепотом подсказал Коламбус.  
\- Типа того. Появился один парень… видимо, он был заражен. Сначала вроде все шло нормально, только я никак не мог втолковать своему другу, какую заразу он к себе подпустил. И, что бы я ни делал – в конце концов все полетело к чертям.  
Наступила долгая, почти уютная тишина – слышно было только, как колеса шуршат по дороге.  
Коламбус, беспокойная натура, не выдержал первым:  
\- Сочувствую…  
Эдуардо не нашелся, что ответить, и молча уставился в окно, за которым постепенно опускалась темнота. 

***  
\- Вот это да, - сказал Коламбус. На всякий случай они не стали сразу выходить из машины, но опустили стекла и высунулись в окна, как пара перевозбужденных щенков. Квартал светился всеми огнями – вот только людей нигде не было видно. – Как думаешь, почему огни еще горят?  
\- Не знаю. Сходим, посмотрим?  
Коламбус, кажется, собирался процитировать какое-то из своих правил выживания – но не успел: Эдуардо открыл дверь и спрыгнул на тротуар. Сжав в руке топорик, он двинулся вперед по пустынной улице. Через минуту Коламбус со своей винтовкой присоединился к нему.  
\- Ты хоть знаешь, как из нее стрелять? – спросил Эдуардо.  
\- Конечно, знаю. А то зачем бы я стал таскать ее с собой?  
\- Логично, - согласился Эдуардо. – Ну что, заглянем внутрь?  
Коламбус опять было набрал воздуха в грудь, но Эдуардо уже устремился в здание, не дожидаясь ответа.  
Казино «Нью-Йорк, Нью-Йорк» выглядело как копия Нью-Йорка, выращенная на стероидах – довольно красноречивое сравнение, учитывая комплекцию оригинала. Выжимка городского силуэта довершалась Статуей Свободы, перед которой зачем-то раскинулись американские горки. Ближайший вход вел в заброшенное кафе и сувенирный магазин, а сразу за ними начинался игровой зал. В зале было светло, и автоматы по-прежнему пели свои зазывные песни – но несколько перевернутых столов, осколки коктейльных стаканов и пятна крови свидетельствовали о разыгравшейся здесь драме.  
Эдуардо зашел в магазин. Порылся среди дурацких футболок с надписью «Я люблю Лас-Вегас», наборов винной посуды, россыпей магнитов, которым не суждено повиснуть на чьем-нибудь холодильнике… Он не стал ничего брать – просто дал пальцам побродить среди этого разнообразия, прежде чем вернуться обратно.  
\- Нашел что-нибудь хорошее? – спросил Коламбус.  
Эдуардо улыбнулся – и в эту минуту заметил несколько приближающихся фигур в заляпанной кровью одежде. Пустые взгляды яснее всего остального выдавали в них зомби.  
\- Они могут войти в здание? – спросил Эдуардо.  
\- Вряд ли, - сказал Коламбус. – Обычно у них не хватает ума открыть дверь.  
Оба шагнули ближе друг к другу, встали плечом к плечу – один с винтовкой, другой с топором. Шедшие впереди фигуры врезались в прочное стеклянное полотно и растерянно замешкались, не понимая, что теперь делать.  
\- Кажется, мы в безопасности, - сказал Эдуардо.  
И тут кто-то из зомби обнаружил кнопку автоматического открывателя.  
Дверь начала отъезжать.  
\- Бежим! – Коламбус развернулся и, схватив Эдуардо за руку, ринулся вглубь казино.  
Грохоча ногами по ковровому покрытию, они нырнули в ряды игровых автоматов.  
\- Сюда. – Оба кубарем повалились на пол за рулеточным столом; одной рукой Эдуардо вцепился в рукоятку топора, другой – в Коламбуса.  
\- И часто такое случается?  
\- Удивляюсь я на тебя, - сказал Коламбус. – Надо проверить, где они.  
Он поднялся на колени и осторожно высунул голову над крышкой стола.  
\- Ну как, близко?  
\- Самое время удирать!  
Они опять сорвались с места. Эдуардо устремился направо и тут же понял, что Коламбус свернул в другую сторону.  
\- Черт… - Он побежал дальше, пригибаясь и держа топор наготове. Эдуардо не был уверен, что сумеет пустить его в ход, но крепкая рукоятка в ладони придавала уверенности.  
На секунду он остановился передохнуть, прислонившись спиной к корпусу игрового автомата. Прислушался, стараясь не дышать слишком громко. Кто-то двигался к нему - медленно, но целеустремленно.  
\- Коламбус? – шепотом окликнул Эдуардо.  
Ответа не последовало.  
Он крадучись обогнул автомат.  
\- Коламбус?  
Это оказался не Коламбус.  
Топор взметнулся в воздух и врезался в автомат по продаже хот-догов, даже близко не задев зомби. Эдуардо пустился наутек, время от времени бросая взгляд через плечо. Преследователь не отставал.  
\- Черт, черт, черт… - Эдуардо чувствовал, что выдыхается.  
\- Пригнись!  
Он рухнул на колени. В тот же момент из-за ближайшего автомата показался мускулистый блондин с веслом в руках. Весло просвистело над головой Эдуардо, и зомби безжизненным комком плоти шлепнулся на пол.  
Спаситель оказался высоким парнем в спортивном свитере с эмблемой Нью-Ингленд Пэтриотс и рваных джинсах.  
\- Винклвосс?!  
Тайлер (а может, Камерон – Эдуардо вечно их путал) еще раз махнул веслом, отделив голову зомби от тела. Потом забросил окровавленный снаряд на плечо, с улыбкой оглядел Эдуардо и протянул ему руку:  
\- Ты в порядке?  
\- Да вроде… - поднимаясь, отозвался тот.  
\- Майами!  
К ним шел Коламбус, на пару со вторым близнецом. Эдуардо отпустил руку первого Винклвосса и бросился навстречу.  
\- Скольких уложил? – спросил второй Винклвосс, отличавшийся от первого разве что отсутствием спортивного свитера.  
\- Шестерых. Этот седьмой. А ты?  
\- Девять. Хотя с последними двумя мне помогли. – Он кивнул в сторону Коламбуса.  
\- Неплохо.  
\- Охренеть, - шепотом подытожил Эдуардо.  
\- Ага, - сдавленно отозвался Коламбус.  
\- Если вы не против, - сказал тот, что в свитере, - давайте пойдем. У нас тут неподалеку надежное место.  
\- Конечно-конечно! – горячо согласился Эдуардо, отлепившись от своего спутника. Адреналиновая волна схлынула, и теперь его слегка потряхивало.  
\- Хорошо. – Винклвосс одарил их широкой улыбкой диснеевского принца. – Кстати, меня зовут Гарвард. А это мой брат Оксфорд.

***  
«Надежное место неподалеку» оказалось отелем Белладжио. Знаменитые фонтаны не работали, но остальное было по высшему разряду: ни следов крови, ни опрокинутой мебели – за ограждением, которое им пришлось перелезть, чтобы попасть внутрь, начиналась территория без всяких следов разрушения. Люди, одетые от кутюр, делали ставки за рулеточными столами, играли в покер и тянули рычаги автоматов.  
\- Где это мы? – спросил Коламбус.  
\- Добро пожаловать в Белладжио, - сказал Гарвард. – У нас ушло немало времени, чтобы навести здесь порядок, но по-моему, получилось неплохо. Только над меню надо еще поработать – курица так себе.  
\- Жестковата, - улыбнулся Оксфорд, закинув весло на плечи.  
\- Это же гребные весла, да? – спросил Эдуардо.  
\- Слегка модифицированные, - уточнил Гарвард. – Надо всегда быть наготове.  
К ним приблизилась стайка девушек в теннисных костюмах от J. Crew с мини-юбками, открывавшими загорелые ножки. За спиной у каждой висела винтовка.  
\- Здравствуйте, дамы, - поприветствовал Гарвард. Прозвучало на удивление не пошло, а даже очаровательно. – Коктейли подадут в семь. Жан-Филипп представит свой новый десерт.  
\- С нетерпением жду вечера, - отозвалась одна из них, проходя мимо. Гарвард улыбнулся ей вслед.  
\- Вы тоже приходите, - обратился он к гостям. – Только в смокингах.  
\- Не беспокойтесь, тут есть портной, если нужно, - добавил Оксфорд. – Погостите у нас – места более чем достаточно, а произведения Жана-Филиппа заслуживают внимания.  
\- С удовольствием, - сказал Эдуардо. Потом обернулся к Коламбусу: - Ты же не против переночевать здесь, да?  
Эдуардо не однажды доводилось слышать в свой адрес сравнение с оленем – теперь он увидел, как выглядит олень, застигнутый светом фар, в исполнении Коламбуса.  
\- Да, разумеется, отлично… - сбивчиво пробормотал тот, справившись с замешательством.  
Близнецы обменялись взглядом.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - сказал Оксфорд. – Сейчас мы вам всё тут покажем. И познакомим с Бронксом.  
Представленный как «Бронкс» Дивья пожал им руки под огромной картой, растянутой на телеэкранах, которые когда-то показывали спортивные состязания.  
\- Что это? – спросил Эдуардо.  
\- Любимое детище Бронкса, - пояснил Гарвард. – Он отмечает все дошедшие до нас сведения об остальном мире.  
\- Что слышно об Огайо? – подал голос Коламбус. С самой встречи с близнецами он вел себя тихо и держался в хвосте группы, но старался не отставать от Эдуардо.  
\- Огайо больше нет, - даже не взглянув на них, сообщил Бронкс. – Одни руины.  
Эдуардо повернулся к Коламбусу, не зная, что сказать, не в силах смотреть в потрясенное лицо друга.  
\- Ох… - выдохнул тот. – Я наверно… пойду пройдусь.  
Он скрылся в игровом зале.  
\- Что-то не так? – спросил Гарвард.  
\- Коламбус, он из… - Эдуардо умолк. К чему объяснять очевидное? Дураков тут нет – не зря же все они были студентами университета.  
\- Прошу прощения, - сказал Бронкс после небольшой заминки.  
\- Не… - начал было Эдуардо. – Схожу посмотрю, как он там.  
\- Да, конечно, - согласился один из близнецов, и Эдуардо бегом отправился за Коламбусом.  
Тот обнаружился в заброшенном баре – сидел на табурете за стойкой, глядя в пустой стакан. Эдуардо откинул полы пиджака и уселся рядом.  
Он уже собирался заговорить - как вдруг раздался телефонный звонок. Он ошеломленно потянулся за трубкой… и очнулся на гостиничной кровати.  
\- Алло?  
\- Доброе утро, сэр. Вы просили разбудить вас в семь.  
\- Да, спасибо. – Эдуардо грохнул трубку обратно на рычаг. – Твою мать…

***  
День выдался настоящим испытанием. Адвокаты спорили о семантике одного электронного письма, обсуждая его снова и снова, пока слова не потеряли всякий смысл. Эдуардо думал о курсе «Введение в философию» профессора Адриана – бесконечных лекциях о Марксе, Спендере и возможном значении имен. Почему «п-ё-с» означает лохматое четвероногое животное? Когда у Марка начался тот же курс, Эдуардо давал ему свои конспекты. Помогал писать восьмистраничный разбор абзаца, состоящего из четырех строчек.  
Интересно, вспоминает ли об этом Марк?  
Почему «М-а-р-к» означает этого человека? 

***  
Они по-прежнему сидели рядом, касаясь друг друга коленями под стойкой бара.  
\- Мне очень жаль, - тихо сказал Эдуардо. Он хотел процитировать известную древнееврейскую мудрость, но передумал и просто обхватил Коламбуса рукой за плечи. – Я здесь, с тобой.  
\- Они были хорошими людьми.  
Больше Коламбус ничего не добавил, так что они опять замолчали, слушая отдаленный гул казино.

***  
Коктейльный прием напоминал вечеринки Клуба выпускников – тем более что неподалеку все время маячили Камерон, Тайлер и Дивья (ну, или их двойники). Гости щеголяли нарядами из местного бутика, потягивали прохладительное и первоклассный алкоголь и рассуждали о том, как одолеть зомби.  
Коламбус быстро устал, и они с Эдуардо ушли в самом разгаре вечера. Гарвард дал им магнитную карту от одной из комнат на пятом этаже - это оказался номер с огромной кроватью. Интересно, подумал Эдуардо, за кого их с Коламбусом тут принимают?  
Интересно, за кого Винклвоссы принимали их с Марком…  
\- Я лягу на диване, - сказал Коламбус.  
\- Не выдумывай, на кровати полно места. Я в душ.  
Эдуардо долго плескался под теплыми струями воды. Когда он вернулся, Коламбус уже спал, укрывшись одеялом. Лицо его было мягким, но поза и во сне оставалась настороженной. Эдуардо постоял в изножье кровати, глядя на него; потом оделся, сунул ключ в карман слаксов и отправился побродить по отелю.  
«Снаружи по-прежнему опасно, - сказал Бронкс за коктейлем. – Вот почему мы стараемся быть в курсе событий».  
Эдуардо исследовал задний двор, старательно запоминая, где сворачивал, чтобы суметь потом вернуться. Уже начинало светать, когда он выбрался на крышу. Вид отсюда открывался чистый и просторный. Некоторые здания казались почти новыми; другие облезли и потемнели, а у подъездов валялись кучи мусора и обломков. Еще дальше, в глубине невадской пустыни, раскинулся песок, да кое-где торчали дымовые трубы. Восходящее солнце окрасило все в золотистые тона.  
\- Красиво, да? – спросил подошедший то ли Гарвард, то ли Оксфорд. Кажется, красный с золотой искоркой галстук, сейчас свободно свисавший вокруг шеи, Эдуардо в начале вечера видел именно на Гарварде. В руках у него была клюшка для гольфа. Не дожидаясь ответа, он взмахнул клюшкой и послал шарик в пустоту между крышами.  
\- Вечеринка все еще идет? – спросил Эдуардо, поежившись от утреннего холодка.  
\- Как раз начала затихать. Оксфорд с Бронксом любят их больше, чем я. Они считают, что это поддерживает моральный дух.  
Эдуардо сел и прислонился к громадному, теперь умолкшему кондиционеру, любуясь рассветом. Гарвард продолжил пулять шарики.  
\- Можно, я тебя кое о чем спрошу?  
Наверно, это все-таки Камерон, подумал Эдуардо.  
\- Спрашивай, конечно. – Он подтянул колени к груди и обхватил их руками. Ветер был приятным, хоть и прохладным.  
\- Что у тебя c Коламбусом?  
\- Это сложно, - подумав, сказал Эдуардо.  
Гарвард кинул на него взгляд, ясно говоривший: «Это ты мне будешь рассказывать о сложном?» и запустил очередной шарик. Эдуардо почувствовал, что не прочь попытаться объяснить.  
\- Мы путешествуем вместе от самой Калифорнии. Я не был… я не очень-то много знал о зомби и о том, как выживать. Коламбус помог мне.  
\- Неужели?  
\- Я понимаю, по виду не скажешь - но вообще-то он боевой парень. И шустрый. – Эдуардо не стал рассказывать о правилах «Будь в форме» и «Мочи наверняка» - но именно благодаря этому списку они до сих пор оставались в живых.  
\- Тогда почему он становится похож на побитого щенка, как только ты отворачиваешься?  
У Эдуардо перехватило горло.  
\- Он мне нравится. Правда. Только он похож на одного… на парня, которого я знал раньше. У нас с ним не очень-то хорошо кончилось.  
\- И что, сильно похож?  
\- Как будто они близнецы.  
Гарвард приподнял бровь, выстраивая новый ряд шариков:  
\- Ну, если дело только в этом…  
Эдуардо закатил глаза, но невольно усмехнулся.  
\- Это больше чем физическое сходство. То, как он двигается, его мелкие жесты, как он закусывает губы – все напоминает мне о Марке.  
Гарвард не подал ни малейшего признака, что имя ему знакомо.  
\- Стало быть, ты западаешь на определенный тип людей.  
\- Но они действительно очень похожи, - упрямо повторил Эдуардо, боясь, что недостаточно убедителен.  
Гарвард упер клюшку перед собой и облокотился на нее, скрестив ноги. Солнце стояло у него над головой, и Эдуардо вдруг подумалось, что Винклвосс похож на какое-нибудь древнее божество.  
\- У нас с братом одинаковый набор генов, но при этом мы совершенно разные люди. Спроси Дивью - он больше всех огорчается, когда нас путают. Несмотря на одинаковое происхождение и воспитание, никто не винит Оксфорда за то, что сделал я, или меня – за его поступки. Конечно, мы близки, но каждый из нас – отдельная личность. Каким бы твой Марк ни был, но Коламбус – не он. Что бы этот парень ни натворил – Коламбус тут ни при чем. 

***  
Эдуардо вспоминал эти слова, рассказывая на суде о поездке в Пало Альто.

***  
Они выехали из Лас-Вегаса два дня назад. Гарвард снабдил их едой и боеприпасами, хоть Оксфорд и поглядывал на него неодобрительно. Они нашли себе машину, проверили заднее сиденье и пустились в путь, дальше на восток. Эдуардо ничего не говорил, но ему казалось, он знает, куда они с Коламбусом направляются.  
Они держались проселочных дорог – на основных было слишком много брошенных автомобилей и голодных упырей – играли в слова и перекидывались вопросами типа «Если бы ты мог взять себе в родители любых исторических деятелей, кого бы ты выбрал?». У Коламбуса оказалось семь пятниц на неделе.  
Когда проезжали знак «Добро пожаловать в Техас», Коламбус спал. 

***  
В Амарилло они чуть не задавили курицу. Эдуардо ударил по тормозам, машину швырнуло вперед, потом назад – хорошо, что они были пристегнуты, спасибо Коламбусу с его правилами.  
\- Ты что, из-за курицы? – спросил тот, внимательно оглядев Эдуардо.  
Эдуардо перевел дух и облизал губы:  
\- Э-э… да.  
\- А. – Коламбус покладисто кивнул и, немного помолчав, уточнил: - Объедем ее?  
Эдуардо собирался объехать, но у него вдруг возникло нехорошее предчувствие - которое тут же подтвердилось, когда из ближнего домика показалось существо в замызганном переднике. Упырица быстро и очень уверенно приближалась к ним.  
\- Вирус действует на животных? – брякнул Эдуардо.  
Коламбус снова посмотрел на него. Потом перевел взгляд на курицу, присевшую посреди дороги.  
\- Нет, - почти шепотом отозвался он.  
Эдуардо отстегнул пряжку ремня безопасности:  
\- Веди машину!  
Он неуклюже спрыгнул на асфальт; костюмные туфли не предназначены для пробежек, но далеко бежать Эдуардо не собирался – только схватить курицу и запрыгнуть обратно. Если бы глупая птица не кинулась наутек, прямиком к зомби.  
\- Стой, дура! – Он наклонился на бегу, вытянув руки. Курица, похоже, где-то училась маневрам: она закладывала лихие зигзаги по дороге, будто уклоняясь от пули. – Честное слово, я больше не буду кормить тебя курятиной!  
Это определенно не был момент его славы.  
Курица сиганула было направо, но Эдуардо оказался проворней и крепко вцепился пальцами в бока истошно квохчущей птицы:  
\- Поймал!  
И тут он понял, что от зомби его отделяют последние полметра.  
Убегать от смерти всегда нелегко. Убегать от смерти с курицей в руках – еще труднее.  
Эдуардо бросился к пассажирской двери. Коламбус уже успел перебраться на водительское сиденье; вид у него был растерянный, но руль он держал крепко. Эдуардо мазнул ладонью по двери; дернул за ручку, но та не подалась. В панике он дернул еще пару раз. Дверь была заперта. Он встретился глазами с Коламбусом. Время уходило.  
Коламбус всем телом рванулся навстречу через пассажирское кресло, но Правило №4 на этот раз сослужило им дурную службу: ремень безопасности прочно удерживал его на месте. Эдуардо уже чувствовал за собой зловонное дыхание зомби.  
Он сделал единственное, что оставалось: побежал, огибая машину по широкой дуге. Сквозь ветровое стекло ему было видно, как Коламбус торопливо отстегивает ремень и тянется к кнопке замка.  
На последнем дыхании Эдуардо завершил круг, распахнул дверь и влетел в машину. Коламбус дал газу, и машина помчалась вперед, по пути сбив зомби с ног.  
\- Ты рисковал жизнью ради спасения курицы?! – выпалил Коламбус, когда немного пришел в себя.  
Курица обалдело кудахтала. Эдуардо посадил ее на заднее сиденье. Немного потоптавшись, она устроилась посреди багажа и затихла.  
\- Нет, ты правда чуть не погиб из-за скотины?  
\- Это… сложно, - сказал Эдуардо после небольшой паузы.  
Коламбус нервно хохотнул. Марк тоже вечно посмеивался, когда им случалось вместе напиться или дунуть, но у Коламбуса это получалось открыто и свободно – он смотрел на Эдуардо с радостным изумлением, словно на что-то совершенно непонятное, но все равно чудесное.  
\- Ты сумасшедший.  
\- Ага. – Эдуардо тоже рассмеялся. – Ты, главное, не забудь опять пристегнуться. 

***  
Никогда раньше Эдуардо не снилось, что он так устал. Это было странно – спать и в то же время чувствовать тяжесть век и ломоту в костях.  
\- Надо бы съехать на обочину, - проговорил Коламбус сквозь зевок. В другом мире миновало еще четыре дня судебного процесса – а они все ехали и ехали.  
\- Я могу вести, - сказал Эдуардо, но очертания дороги сливались у него перед глазами.  
Пожалуй, не хотелось бы узнать, как это – попасть в аварию во сне.  
Сразу на съезде с шоссе обнаружился Мотель 6. Парковка была пуста. Они проверили каждую комнату и, хотя никого не нашли, расположились на втором этаже, поставив машину под окном. Немного поспорили, что делать с курицей, до сих пор не получившей клички – в конце концов, решили взять ее с собой и запереть в ванной. Настелили на пол полотенец, вскрыли банку консервированного тунца. Кажется, курица осталась довольна.  
Номер был вполне обычным для придорожных гостиниц: две кровати, покрывала в цветочек и неработающий телевизор. Они попытались на всякий случай забаррикадировать дверь, но сил не оставалось – Эдуардо рухнул на ближайшую кровать и даже не сразу понял, что она уже занята.  
\- Извини, я сейчас перелягу…  
\- Не надо. – Коламбус удержал его за руку.  
Если бы голос его был не таким сонным, а хватка – более решительной и настойчивой, Эдуардо сказал бы «нет». Он понимал, насколько это паршивая идея – трахаться во сне с другом, с которым судишься наяву. Но Коламбус закрыл глаза и дышал ровно, и в сказанных им словах не было никакого намека.  
\- Давай хоть укроемся, - наконец предложил Эдуардо.  
Они даже умудрились частично раздеться, прежде чем залезть под одеяло. Коламбус снова взял его за руку и начал медленно, дремотно поглаживать большим пальцем. От этого по спине бежали мурашки. Эдуардо зажмурился и попытался уснуть.  
\- Майами, - шепнул Коламбус.  
Эдуардо начинал привыкать к этому имени.  
\- Да?  
\- Можно, я тебе кое-что скажу? Ты только не смейся.  
\- Обещаю.  
\- Иногда, - проговорил Коламбус, - я из-за тебя реально психую.  
\- Почему? Это оттого, что я пренебрегаю личной безопасностью, когда дело касается домашних животных?  
\- Нет, хотя тут мне придется за тобой последить. Просто временами мне кажется, что я тебя выдумал. Ты не можешь быть настоящим.  
Эдуардо открыл глаза и увидел, что Коламбус смотрит на него.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что ты спасаешь куриц. И смеешься над моими шутками. И ты не бросил меня, чтобы остаться с теми шикарными людьми в Лас-Вегасе. – Коламбус выпустил его руку и легко, осторожно коснулся пальцами щеки. – Ты слишком хороший, чтобы существовать где-то, кроме моей головы.

***  
Следующий день Эдуардо провел, по большей части уставившись в окно. Глядя на Марка – или Коламбуса, или кто бы там ни сидел напротив - он не смог бы заставить себя сказать то, что должен был сказать. Как вспоминать худший эпизод своей жизни, глядя в глаза человеку, который назвал тебя невозможно хорошим?  
Когда объявили перерыв, Эдуардо спрятался в туалете – уселся на пол, подтянув колени к груди и уговаривая себя не сорваться. Только не здесь, только не перед Марком…  
В коридоре по пути обратно он чуть не налетел на ту самую девушку – помощника адвоката.  
\- Извините, - сказал он.  
Она глянула в его мокрые покрасневшие глаза и молча дала ему пройти.  
Эдуардо был страшно признателен ей за это.

***  
\- Есть кое-что, о чем мы с тобой еще не говорили...  
Вообще-то они о многом еще не говорили – начиная с того факта, что пальцы Коламбуса все ближе подбирались к бедру Эдуардо, и заканчивая тем фактом, что все это просто сон. Очевидно, тема, которую хотел обсудить Коламбус, находилась где-то посередине.  
\- Куда мы все-таки направляемся?  
\- Не знаю, - сказал Эдуардо. – Это же ты за рулем.  
Они поменялись всего пару часов назад, и Коламбус продолжал путь, который задал Эдуардо.  
\- Сейчас да, - согласился он. – Но мне кажется, у тебя что-то есть на уме.  
\- Я думал, может, поедем в Гарвард.  
\- Гарвард? В смысле, университет?  
\- Ага. Я побеседовал с… ну, с Гарвардом - там, в Лас-Вегасе. Он сказал, здания кампуса построены из старого кирпича – тараном не прошибешь – и там, должно быть, полные запасы сухих закусок и выпивки. Неплохое место, чтобы переждать зиму.  
\- Там, наверно, холодно зимой-то.  
\- Не так уж и холодно, - возразил Эдуардо, хотя зимой в Гарварде он всегда носил толстое пальто и жаловался, что в общежитиях плохо топят. – К тому же мороз может убить зомби.  
Коламбус понимающе кивнул и радостно сосредоточился на дороге:  
\- Окей, поехали в Гарвард. Когда знаешь направление, легче выбирать маршрут. 

***  
Своего первого зомби Эдуардо застрелил в тот же день, когда сказал Марку «У тебя был один друг».

***  
Они гнали без остановки уже несколько часов, коротая время за болтовней, нестройным пением или игрой в «Я никогда не». Впереди справа показалась симпатичная заправка, и сидевший за рулем Эдуардо повернул машину. На заправке обнаружился всего один служащий-зомби. Эдуардо без особого труда разделался с ним, не забыв о контрольном выстреле: Коламбус хорошо научил его, что в Зомбилэнде «стрематься» и «остерегаться» - синонимы.  
Они набрали полный бак, припарковали машину за станцией и отпустили курицу побегать, а сами отправились поискать запасы еды.  
Коламбус, как выяснилось, имел слабость к лакрице «Ред Вайнс» - Эдуардо даже не знал, умиляться или ужасаться этому очередному напоминанию о Марке. Как бы там ни было, увидев знакомый пакет среди пачек чипсов и леденцов, Эдуардо выудил его и швырнул Коламбусу. Пакет не столько был пойман, сколько удачно приземлился по адресу, но паренек радостно улыбнулся и поблагодарил.  
Кажется, все-таки умиляться.  
Эдуардо рылся на полке с консервами в поисках тунца, когда снаружи послышался шум мотора. Он вскинул голову и увидел, что к ним заруливает ярко-красный спортивный автомобиль.  
Пригнувшись, Эдуардо рванул к Коламбусу. Они спрятались за кассой, осторожно высунув наружу дула винтовок.  
Из машины вышли двое. Оба были молоды и безоружны, и Эдуардо сразу узнал их. Он почувствовал, что губы растягиваются в улыбке. Дастин и Крис осматривали сдутую шину колеса.  
\- Ты мне доверяешь? – спросил Эдуардо.  
\- Да, - без промедления отозвался Коламбус. – То есть, в каком смысле?  
\- Главное, не стреляй в них. И делай то же, что и я.  
Коламбус кивнул. Эдуардо встал и направился к двери.  
Они больше не таились, но Дастин и Крис были так увлечены, что в упор их не замечали.  
\- Я же говорил, надо брать что-нибудь понадежней, - заявил Крис.  
\- Такой случай раз в жизни выпадает! – сказал Дастин. – И цвет такой приятный… Откуда я знал, что с ней будет столько мороки?  
\- Парни, вам помочь? – спросил Эдуардо, когда стало ясно, что эти двое могут спорить до посинения. В обычной жизни это была их с Марком прерогатива.  
Оба резко обернулись. В глазах их не было ни проблеска узнавания, но Эдуардо уже привык к этому.  
\- Здрасте, - сказал Дастин. – Надеюсь, мы вам не помешали… Просто хотели колесо накачать. – Он опасливо поднял руки, и Эдуардо невольно подумал, с кем им доводилось встретиться на пути.  
\- Все в порядке, мы тут тоже не хозяева – заехали подзаправиться топливом и едой. Я подумал, что помощь вам не помешает.  
\- Ага, - сказал Крис. – У нас шину спустило, потому что кое-кому плевать на выносливость машины.  
Дастин закатил глаза, но рассмеялся.  
\- Кто-нибудь из вас знает, как поменять шину?  
Эдуардо посмотрел на Коламбуса. Тот быстро помотал головой. Эдуардо пожал плечами.  
Дастин вздохнул и пригорюнился:  
\- В такие моменты мне особенно не хватает Интернета.  
\- Вы могли бы поехать с нами, - вмешался Эдуардо.  
Дастин и Крис замолчали и повернулись к нему. Было заметно, что между ними идет мысленный диалог – как будто они пытались угадать, не убьют ли их по дороге. Но другие варианты – научиться чинить колеса или идти пешком – явно нравились им еще меньше. Эдуардо постарался принять как можно более безобидный вид. Фланелевая рубашка Коламбуса, как обычно, была повязана вокруг пояса, так что тут они были прикрыты.  
\- Спасибо за приглашение, - наконец отозвался Дастин. – Как, вы сказали, вас зовут?  
\- О, простите. Я Майами, - спохватился Эдуардо.  
\- Привет, я Коламбус.  
\- А я Крис.  
\- Дастин.  
Эдуардо и Коламбус озадаченно уставились на них.  
\- А что, все теперь переименовались в названия городов, да? – спросил Крис.  
\- В основном, - подтвердил Коламбус.  
\- Я же говорил тебе, что Санта-Фе – это не имя! – заметил Крис, обернувшись к Дастину.  
Дастин опять закатил глаза, но Эдуардо торопливо встрял между ними:  
\- Нам только надо курицу забрать – и можем ехать.  
Дастин ухмыльнулся:  
\- Ребята, у вас есть курица?

***  
\- Это ничего, что я их позвал? – вполголоса спросил Эдуардо, пока Крис с Дастином выдирали плотно утрамбованные сумки из микроскопического багажника своего автомобиля.  
Коламбус быстро кивнул – чуть слишком быстро, чтобы это выглядело убедительно.  
\- Конечно, в смысле… В тесноте да не в обиде – ну там, вдруг кому-нибудь из нас придется уйти…  
Эдуардо так долго дружил с Марком, что научился понимать тайный смысл любого жеста или вскользь оброненного замечания. Коламбус казался ему гораздо более эмоциональным, и хотя Эдуардо не всегда понимал смысл его эмоций, чувствовал он их непривычно ясно.  
\- Дело не в этом. Не то чтобы я собирался куда-то уходить. Просто…  
«Я знаю этих парней, - хотел он сказать. – Ты их полюбишь. Они сумеют ужиться с твоими неврозами, вечным стуком клавиатуры и планами изменить мир. Они пройдут с тобой огонь, воду и медные трубы».  
Но ничего такого он не сказал – слова застряли в горле. Эдуардо любил и Дастина, и Криса. Понимал, что они невольно оказались в эпицентре пошлого скандала, как дети, чьи родители заняты разводом, дележом имущества и припоминанием друг другу прошлых обид. Он только не мог избавиться от ощущения, что, в конце концов, никто не выбрал его.  
\- А, да что ты понимаешь… - в сердцах бросил он.  
Коламбус смерил его долгим взглядом и положил руку ему на рукав. Пожатие было не сильным, но ощутимым.  
\- Я понимаю, что могу тебе доверять. Мне хватает.

***  
Пенсильванская глубинка напоминала картинку с почтовой открытки. Дорога летела навстречу; они сменяли друг друга за рулем и по очереди рассказывали истории. Это было как в самом начале учебы, когда они запасались пивом и все вчетвером допоздна валялись перед телевизором. Эдуардо тогда показал им «Святых из Бундока», и Дастин потом целую неделю разговаривал цитатами из фильма.  
В Харрисбурге они нашли охотничий магазин и решили устроить себе бивак. Развели костер между каменной стеной и аквариумом, разложили вокруг спальные мешки. Почти как в лагере, если не считать замерших неподалеку в причудливых позах чучел медведя и лося.  
\- Ваша курица, ребята – лучше всех, - заявил Дастин.  
\- А ты много их знаешь? – спросил Коламбус, и вся компания залилась хохотом. Веселью немало способствовало холодное бутылочное пиво, прихваченное из магазина, в котором они отдыхали в прошлый раз.  
\- Да я эксперт по курам, к вашему сведенью! И по лагерям тоже. Поэтому, я считаю, мы обязательно должны сыграть в «Я никогда не». – Ответом ему был дружный стон, но Дастин ничуть не смутился. – Да ладно, ну чего вы? Надо же как-то развлекаться. Если бы это было еще до зомби – сидели бы сейчас за компьютером и смотрели котоматрицы.  
У Эдуардо екнуло в груди, и он поспешно глотнул пива:  
\- Ладно, я не против.  
Коламбус выглядел испуганным, но тоже кивнул. Курица мирно возилась в наспех выстроенной клетке – после того, как им три часа пришлось гоняться за ней по лесу, все согласились, что птицу надо ограничить в свободе передвижения.  
\- Раз это идея Дастина, ему и начинать, - сказал Крис.  
\- Ладно. Я никогда-никогда не трахался с курицей.  
Эдуардо покачал головой – и вдруг вспомнил, как однажды Дастин вернулся с буйной попойки с перьями в волосах. Он начал ржать и не мог остановиться, пока не увидел, как Коламбус отхлебывает из бутылки. Все потрясенно уставились на него.  
\- Что? – спросил Коламбус.  
\- Ты пьешь, только если делал то, чего он не делал, - пояснил Эдуардо.  
\- А… ой, нет, я никогда… с курицей. В смысле, это же… нет, я не это имел в виду…  
\- Ничего страшного. – Эдуардо похлопал его по спине. Заметив, что Коламбус не может оправиться от конфуза, он решил отвлечь внимание на себя: - Я никогда-никогда… не целовался в библиотеке.  
Он ожидал, что Крис выпьет, но тут же спохватился: это ведь другой мир.  
Крис выпил. И Дастин тоже.  
Ого, подумал Эдуардо.  
\- Я никогда-никогда… - начал Крис, - мне никогда не отсасывали в туалете.  
Эдуардо вздохнул и поднес бутылку к губам. Никто не присоединился.  
Наступила очередь Коламбуса. Все еще ужасно смущенный, он лихорадочно попытался что-нибудь придумать.  
\- Я никогда-никогда… не спал с женщиной… в машине.  
Рука Дастина дернулась ко рту, но замерла:  
\- Смотря что считать машиной. А то был у меня случай в грузовом прицепе…  
Эдуардо хохотнул и тут же понял, что знает эту историю. Он сидел у Марка на кровати, а Дастин рассказывал, устроившись на краешке стола…  
И в этот момент он понял еще кое-что: эти Дастин и Крис – _его_ Дастин и Крис. Нет, если присмотреться, можно заметить кое-какие отличия – и все-таки. Винклвоссов и Дивью он и в том мире не знал настолько хорошо, чтобы делать выводы – но своих друзей-то знал как облупленных.  
Но если Крис и Дастин – те самые Крис и Дастин, тогда Коламбус…  
\- Зомби!  
Коламбус выронил пиво и схватился за винтовку. Выпутавшись из спального мешка, он за руку потянул Эдуардо к эскалатору. Крис и Дастин побежали следом.  
\- Быстро, быстро, быстро!  
Они перескочили через стеклянное ограждение первого этажа и наперебой затопали по лестнице. Крис, Дастин и Коламбус вскинули ружья – и только тут Эдуардо сообразил, что не захватил свое.  
Внизу под ними собралась толпа зомби, все в черном и блестках. Среди них был один в костюме сторонников Джейкоба, и еще двое – в костюме сторонников Эдварда.  
\- Чего это они такие блестящие? – спросил Коламбус.  
\- Ха, фанаты оборотня и вампира превратились в зомби, - заметил Дастин. – Ну разве не смешно?  
\- Тебя послушать, так все вокруг смешно, - сказал Крис.  
\- Выждем, пока они уйдут, - начал Эдуардо. – Ох, мать твою…  
\- Что?  
\- Курица! – Он стиснул кулаки и взмахнул руками. – Курица, курица, курица!  
\- Ты шутишь? - спросил Крис.  
\- Это сложно. – Эдуардо подскочил на месте, ощущая приток адреналина. – Вы только прикройте меня. Не хочу, чтобы на моем надгробном памятнике значилось что-нибудь о «Сумерках» или курице.  
\- Поосторожней. – Коламбус положил руку ему на плечо.  
\- Не волнуйся. Просто стреляй в каждого, кто вздумает меня съесть.  
\- Как нечего делать.  
Эдуардо метнулся вниз по эскалатору. Кратчайший путь к курице лежал мимо чучела лося и по краю аквариума, но он перемахнул через искусственные кусты и укрылся за чучелом горного медведя. Стоящий наверху эскалатора Дастин отстреливал особенно нетерпеливых зомби; Крис укладывал тех, кто подбирался слишком близко к клетке. Коламбус стоял с ружьем наизготовку и почему-то целился прямо в Эдуардо. Прогремел выстрел, и длинноволосый подросток-зомби в распахнутой на груди рубашке рухнул практически ему под ноги. Эдуардо улыбнулся и показал Коламбусу большой палец.  
\- Скорей! – крикнул Коламбус.  
Эдуардо выскочил из укрытия и бросился к клетке, пригибаясь за стойками с охотничьим снаряжением и витринами с рыболовными снастями.  
Добравшись до курицы, он сорвал с себя пиджак и, наученный горьким опытом, плотно закутал ее, прежде чем взять в руки. Оставалось только вернуться тем же путем, каким пришел… но не тут-то было: орава зомби уже отрезала его от эскалатора.  
\- Планы меняются, - сообщил Эдуардо себе и курице. Он попытался придумать новый план спасения, но в голову лезли только трюки в духе Джеймса Бонда и Джейсона Борна, с обязательным участием вертолета и веревки.  
И тут случилось то, чего он совершенно не ожидал.  
\- Эй! Сюда! Вухууу!!!  
Эдуардо обернулся. И зомби тоже.  
Коламбус подпрыгивал на месте, дергая руками и ногами, как марионетка.  
\- Коламбус! – закричал Эдуардо.  
\- Беги! – заорал тот. На секунду он встретился с Эдуардо глазами; потом вскинул руку с сигнальным пистолетом и выстрелил в воздух, привлекая всеобщее внимание. Зомби устремились к нему.  
Эдуардо разрывался. Какой-то миг он просто не мог двинуться с места, но быстро одернул себя: нечего тут торчать, этим никому не поможешь.  
Слева от него располагался рыбный загон. Эдуардо плюхнулся в застоялую воду, держа курицу над головой и от всей души надеясь, что больше там никто не плавает. Курица испуганно закудахтала.  
\- Майами, сюда! – позвал Крис. Они с Дастином уже тянули к нему руки с другой стороны загона.  
\- Животные точно не заражаются? – спросил Эдуардо, подплыв к искусственной скале. – Мне показалось, меня что-то укусило.  
\- Пираньи, наверно, - предположил Дастин.  
\- Спасибо, ты меня так успокоил. – Эдуардо подобрался ближе и ухватил Криса за пальцы.  
\- Держись крепче, мы тебя вытащим.  
Эдуардо передал им курицу.  
\- Теперь ты. – Крис снова протянул руку.  
Но Эдуардо уже оттолкнулся от берега и плыл в сторону Коламбуса.  
К тому времени, как наконец-то выбрался на пол в отделе распродаж, он нахлебался воды и весь провонял рыбой. Зомби бежали, то и дело меняя направление, словно их добыча удирала змейкой. Эдуардо промчался через лагерную стоянку, на бегу подхватив винтовку. То, что пришло ему в голову, было невероятно глупо и совершенно необдуманно, но у него бывали идеи и похуже.  
\- Эй! Вампир!  
Ближний зомби обернулся, и Эдуардо пальнул в него. Времени на контрольный выстрел не оставалось, но сегодня явно был день без правил. Он швырнул в остальных вешалку с шубами и рванулся мимо них в поисках Коламбуса.  
Когда Эдуардо увидел его, тот стоял на застекленном прилавке и стрелял как одержимый.  
Это было до нелепости красиво.  
\- Коламбус!  
Парнишка вскинул голову и одарил его самой широкой из своих улыбок. У Эдуардо замерло сердце – он понял, что пропал. Даже если зомби до него не доберутся.  
Паля направо и налево, он стал пробиваться к Коламбусу. Какая-то безумная девчонка попыталась вцепиться зубами Эдуардо в шею, но Дастин метким выстрелом спас ему жизнь.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – спросил Коламбус.  
Эдуардо наконец-то добрался до прилавка и вскарабкался наверх, спиной к спине:  
\- Что я делаю? А ты что делаешь?! Правило номер десять – не геройствуй!  
Коламбус молча дернул плечом, спуская курок винтовки.  
\- Ты сумасшедший, - сказал Эдуардо и тоже выстрелил.  
Вдвоем им удалось продержаться достаточно долго, чтобы перебить – точнее, пере-убить – толпу магазинных мертвецов. Помогли удача, поддержка с тыла от Дастина и Криса, и еще – солидный опыт компьютерных стрелялок. 

***  
Они покидали вещи в машину и отправились в гостиницу. Все вместе поднялись на верхний этаж и проверили каждую комнату, прежде чем обосноваться. Места было более чем достаточно, но они машинально разбились на пары, вроде как для пущей безопасности. Азарт сражения, ликование победы, облегчение, что никто не пострадал – все бурные эмоции понемногу улеглись, оставив только тяжелую усталость.  
Эдуардо отозвал Дастина и Криса в сторонку:  
\- Парни, вы бы не могли сегодня взять курицу к себе? Нам с Коламбусом надо кое о чем поговорить.  
\- Ах, поговорить… - Дастин изобразил в воздухе кавычки и понимающе подмигнул. – Да, конечно, мы присмотрим за вашей малышкой. Поговорите.  
Эдуардо знал, о чем они с Крисом подумали. Но спорить не стал – просто отдал им клетку и корм.  
\- Увидимся утром, - сказал Крис. – Если уж вам так нужно что-то обсудить…  
\- У нас все в порядке, - рассеянно отозвался Эдуардо. – Спасибо за помощь.  
Крис не выглядел успокоенным – впрочем, он всегда различал, когда Эдуардо с Марком переругивались от нечего делать, а когда ссорились всерьез.  
\- Увидимся утром, - еще раз сказал он, прежде чем уйти.  
Эдуардо оказался в коридоре совсем другой гостиницы с магнитной картой в руке, перед наглухо закрытой дверью. Упершись ладонями в деревянное полотно, он приник лбом к двери и постоял так, глядя в пол, думая о лете в Калифорнии – и о днях, проведенных в Гарварде, когда упаковки пива и марафона приключенческих фильмов по телевизору вполне хватало для счастья. О том, как приходил в Керкленд в любое время суток, даже если нужно было спать или учиться. О безумных идеях и дурацких историях, которыми они делились…  
Геометрический узор на линолеуме поплыл – казалось, линии все время меняют цвет и форму.  
Сказал бы хоть кто-нибудь, что со всем этим делать.  
\- Простите, сэр?  
Эдуардо обернулся на голос. Женщина в униформе горничной, с низко завязанными в хвост светлыми волосами, вопросительно смотрела на него:  
\- У вас какие-то проблемы с ключом, сэр?  
Эдуардо глянул на карточку в руке, повертел ее туда-сюда, будто ожидал, что она изменится.  
\- Вы пьяны, сэр? – Женщина опасливо выставила перед собой тележку, и Эдуардо подумал, что она, возможно, уже вызвала охрану.  
\- Я в порядке, - сказал он. - Просто вышел подышать воздухом.  
Она явно не поверила, но Эдуардо приложил карту к замку, и на двери загорелся зеленый огонек.  
\- В полном порядке.  
Он быстро проскользнул в комнату. Закрыл дверь и, прислонившись к ней спиной, повторил еще раз:  
\- В полном порядке.

***  
\- Я был твоим единственным другом.  
Он отдавал себе отчет, что это не совсем так. Дастин и Крис тоже были Марку друзьями. Сидели на другом конце дивана и пили пиво. Делились едой, электрическими шнурами и шуточками, понятными только им четверым.  
Но Марк слушал Эдуардо. Именно Эдуардо следил, чтобы тот поел, сходил прогуляться и не забыл про лекции. Советовал ему профессоров и подавал прямо в руки стакан апельсинового сока. Эдуардо был близок Марку так, как не могли быть близки люди, уважавшие его за блестящий ум и едкий сарказм.  
Друзья. Ровня.  
И то и другое – ложь.  
Эдуардо сам не знал, какая из них сильнее разъедала душу. 

***  
В такси на обратном пути он понемногу начал успокаиваться. Монотонное движение автомобиля убаюкивало, яркие уличные огни отвлекали от размышлений.  
«Они близки к соглашению, - заверила Гретхен. – Даже если мистер Цукерберг против, адвокаты его заставят».  
Если Марк против, его не заставишь.  
Войдя в вестибюль гостиницы, Эдуардо тут же устремился к лифту и торопливо нажал кнопку. Внутренние панели кабинки были зеркальными - в самый раз, чтобы подкрасить губы или поправить галстук перед важной встречей. Сейчас в зеркалах отражался уверенный в себе человек: волосы уложены гелем, галстук завязан Полувиндзорским узлом, манжеты рубашки скреплены запонками, ботинки начищены, на подкладке костюма – фирменный знак дизайнера. Когда все остальное катится к чертям, внешний вид – единственное, чем нельзя пренебрегать.  
Эдуардо невесело хохотнул: советы отца и советы адвокатов совсем перемешались в голове.  
Налево по коридору, четвертая дверь. Магнитный ключ, зеленый огонек.  
\- Кто первый в душ? – спросил Коламбус. Он рылся в чемодане в поисках чистой одежды, стоя спиной к Эдуардо.  
\- Без разницы. – Эдуардо потянулся за пультом, но вспомнил, что телевизор больше не работает.  
Он потер ладонями лицо - глаза щипало. Может, после душа полегчает.  
Коламбус обернулся и с беспокойством глянул на него:  
\- Что с тобой? Ты не ранен? Наверно, в ванной есть аптечка…  
\- Я в порядке. Просто устал от…  
_тебя_  
\- …этих зомби. Нелегкий выдался день.  
\- Вот почему тебе надо укреплять сердце.  
Эдуардо невольно улыбнулся:  
\- Я запишу это в свой ежедневник.  
\- Я серьезно, - сказал Коламбус. – В смысле, не пойми меня неправильно… меня восхищает твоя преданность курице. Это просто замечательно, правда. Но нельзя же так рисковать жизнью.  
\- Я сам решаю, что делать со своей жизнью, - с вызовом и легким раздражением отозвался Эдуардо. Совсем не об этом он хотел сейчас поговорить.  
Коламбус открыл было рот, потом опять закрыл и нахмурился. До усталого мозга Эдуардо наконец дошло, что в разговоре есть какой-то тайный смысл, какой-то подтекст. Он попытался придумать ответ – или вопрос – который помог бы ему прояснить, в чем тут дело…  
Коламбус шагнул навстречу, так что носки их ботинок соприкоснулись. Эдуардо безотчетно наклонился к нему.  
\- Нам не следует… - начал он, и тут же вспомнил собственное недавнее заявление. Он поднял руку и положил ладонь Коламбусу на затылок.  
\- Все, что захочешь, - сказал Коламбус. – Просто имей в виду: какие бы странные отношения ни связывали тебя с сельскохозяйственными животными – после того как я проехал с тобой полстраны, сменял тебя за рулем, делил кров, мочил зомби и всегда выигрывал у тебя в слова… меня бы сильно огорчило, если бы с тобой что-нибудь случилось.  
\- Переживешь, - хотел сказать Эдуардо, но у него сжалось сердце и сжалось горло, и прозвучало невнятно.  
\- Нет, не переживу. Раньше я никогда ни к кому не привязывался - даже еще до того, как вокруг остались одни зомби. Не позволял себе привязаться. А теперь, когда так вышло… - Коламбус пожал плечами, и Эдуардо постарался не думать, как этот жест напоминает ему Марка. – Ты мне нужен.  
_Ты мне нужен._  
И Эдуардо не выдержал – рванулся навстречу, губами к губам. Поцелуй не был ни нежным, ни осторожным, но Коламбус ответил с той же силой. Эдуардо подтолкнул его, укладывая поперек кровати и одновременно другой рукой расстегивая джинсы. Коламбус явно не возражал, но уверенности в нем заметно поубавилось, и это заставило Эдуардо притормозить.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь занимался этим?  
\- Я не знаю, что ты подразумеваешь под «этим», - сказал Коламбус. Марк тоже так делал, когда пытался увильнуть от ответа.  
\- Я только хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо, - совершенно искренне сказал Эдуардо.  
\- О, мне просто отлично. – Коламбус потянулся развязать ему галстук.  
\- Я могу сделать еще лучше, - пообещал Эдуардо. Ему не хотелось давить, но и держать себя в руках становилось все труднее: Коламбус так часто дышал, так податливо расслаблялся под его губами и ладонями…  
\- Нам… тебе… - Он попытался заменить слова серией неприличных жестов, и Эдуардо прыснул ему в плечо.  
\- Что?  
\- Тебе обязательно… эээ… трахать меня?  
Эдуардо бросило в жар. Он приподнялся на локтях:  
\- У нас нет смазки. Но можем заняться кое-чем не менее интересным.  
Коламбус вопросительно шевельнул бровями. Эдуардо ободряюще улыбнулся и соскользнул на пол, между его раздвинутых колен.  
Коламбус затаил дыхание и во все глаза уставился на него. Эдуардо помедлил, смакуя это чувство – быть в центре внимания, - а потом легко обхватил член губами.  
Они по-прежнему смотрели друг на друга. Эдуардо начал двигаться - то быстро и резко, то медленно и тягуче - подмечая, как живо отзывается Коламбус на изменения темпа и ритма, запоминая каждое движение, каждый сдавленный, полный отчаяния стон.  
\- Пожалуйста...  
Эдуардо не заставил его просить дважды. Обоим было уже не до того, чтобы растягивать удовольствие.  
Удерживая Коламбуса за бедра, он смочил губы языком, пошире открыл рот и насадился на член до упора.  
\- Майами… - Коламбус протянул руку и, запустив пальцы ему в волосы, стиснул кулак.  
Это было неправильно. Эдуардо продолжал машинально водить губами по члену, но это было неправильно. Тело его знало, как действовать, как заставить Коламбуса выгибаться и даже как доставить удовольствие себе – но все это было неправильно, неправильно.  
\- О черт, Майами, ты… я…  
Коламбус еще раз выстонал его имя – не то, не то имя! – и кончил ему в самое горло. 

***  
Эдуардо проснулся один, в Калифорнии, на гостиничной кровати.  
Следующие три дня он не спал.  
Это оказалось не так трудно – в конце концов, он же студент. Ему не раз приходилось литрами глушить кофе и Ред Булл, чтобы доделать реферат или курсовую. Он даже научился разбавлять дозу кофеина несколькими стаканами воды или калорийной едой, чтобы не перевозбудиться - дружба с геймерами и программистами дает полезные навыки.  
Но к конце третьего дня он почувствовал, что больше не может.  
В зале заседаний было жарко и слишком солнечно. И слишком много адвокатов.  
И Марк.  
Эдуардо вышел, не дожидаясь разрешения – толкнул стеклянные двери, как когда-то в Пало Альто, только теперь он торопился не к Марку, а прочь от него.  
Он вспомнил разбитый ноутбук. И член Марка у себя во рту. Эдуардо уже и сам не знал, что из его воспоминаний – сон, а что – реальность.  
Он с размаху ударил по кнопке вызова и ступил в подъехавшую кабинку лифта. Дверь уже почти закрылась, когда ее придержала чья-то тонкая рука. Улыбаясь, внутрь протиснулась девушка – адвокат Марка.  
Только этого не хватало. Но не просить же ее уйти. Эдуардо закрыл глаза и начал считать этажи: одиннадцать, десять, девять, восемь, семь, шесть, пять… И вдруг наступила тишина.  
\- В чем дело? – спросил он, открыв глаза. - Мы стоим?  
\- Я остановила лифт, - сказала она. – Кстати, меня зовут Мерилин.  
\- Зачем вы его остановили?  
\- Ну, строго говоря, я остановила время, а вместе с ним остановился и лифт.  
Эдуардо попытался собраться с мыслями.  
\- Вы… что сделали?  
\- Остановила время. Ничего сложного. Я решила, что вам понадобится несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя после заседания. Все это так нелегко… - Она снова улыбнулась. По виду и не скажешь, что сумасшедшая.  
\- Простите, но я ничего не понимаю.  
Она шагнула ближе. Эдуардо рефлекторно отступил, прижавшись спиной к деревянной панели кабинки.  
\- У вас были сны, - сказала Мерилин. – Очень реальные сны. Такие, которые начинаются, когда просыпаешься, а заканчиваются, когда засыпаешь.  
\- Откуда вы знаете?  
\- Это я вам их посылала.  
Эдуардо никогда в жизни никого не бил. Даже Шону не смог врезать. Но на короткий безумный миг ему страшно захотелось схватить ее за горло и призвать к ответу… Он удержался. Мерилин молчала, глядя на него.  
\- Зачем вы это делали? – наконец спросил он.  
\- Чтобы дать вам выбор.  
\- Какой еще выбор?!  
На этот раз улыбка ее была короткой и печальной – так обычно улыбалась мама, когда отец отворачивался.  
\- Вы должны выбрать, какой мир будет для вас реальным.  
\- Есть только один реальный мир, - отрезал Эдуардо. И поспешно добавил: - И не вздумайте цитировать мне Гамлета, а то я закричу.  
Мерилин закрыла рот, но вид у нее был скорее довольный, чем раздосадованный.  
\- Я все равно не думаю, что вас надо убеждать. Вы же были в том мире. Ели его пищу и путешествовали его дорогами, дышали его воздухом и говорили с его людьми. Вы знаете, что он реален.  
\- А еще в нем есть зомби, - добавил Эдуардо, как будто кроме них все было в порядке вещей.  
Она пожала плечами:  
\- У всего свои недостатки.

***  
Они сидели на полу друг напротив друга. Эдуардо подтянул колени к груди и обнял их руками. Мерилин выпрямила ноги и накинула жакет поверх юбки. Пройдя по черт знает какому кругу, разговор давно стал бессмысленным. Мерилин дала Эдуардо подумать, но он чувствовал, как тикают невидимые часы, отсчитывая время.  
\- Что случится со мной в том мире, который я не выберу?  
\- Зависит от выбора. Здесь, в мире с судом и Фейсбуком, я как-нибудь организую твое исчезновение; способность к смешению реальностей и красота – не единственные мои достоинства. Что касается того мира, с зомби и Коламбусом – у меня получилось отправить тебя туда только потому, что…  
\- Потому что раньше меня там не существовало, - договорил Эдуардо. Возможно, у его прабабушки вообще не было детей. А может, его таки сожрали зомби… брр. Лучше даже не думать. – Значит, я просто исчезну?  
\- Не я придумываю правила, малыш.  
Эдуардо казалось, что Мерилин все время меняется, превращаясь из девушки-адвоката, которая была ему почти симпатична, в могущественное, но усталое божество, мифическое создание или кто она там на самом деле… он побаивался спрашивать.  
\- Как насчет Коламбуса? В смысле, он… Марк?  
Она пнула его по щиколотке носком туфли:  
\- Тебе хоть раз приходило в голову, что самое простое – не всегда самое лучшее?  
Эдуардо тряхнул головой и потер пальцами виски, в которых неотвратимо нарастала боль.  
\- Когда я должен дать ответ?  
\- До того, как выйдешь из лифта.  
Он глубоко вдохнул носом и поднялся на ноги. Колени дрожали. Мерилин тоже встала, держась отстраненно и непонятно глядя на него. Эдуардо чуть не спросил, что бы она выбрала на его месте – но это, наверно, было не по правилам.  
Монетку подбросить, что ли?  
А впрочем, какой смысл в жребии, если уже знаешь, на какой исход будешь надеяться.

***  
Когда лифт открылся, Эдуардо стоял в кабинке один. Он вышел, свернул направо и торопливо прошагал к двери.  
Комната оказалась заперта.  
На его стук приотворилась другая дверь, в конце коридора, и оттуда показалась голова Дастина.  
\- Ах ты черт, Майами! – Дверь распахнулась, и Дастин бросился к нему с объятиями. – Твою мать, чувак!  
Эдуардо улыбнулся и попытался высвободить руки, чтобы обнять его в ответ:  
\- Это, конечно, приятно, что ты мне так рад – но где Коламбус? Мне надо сказать ему что-то важное.  
Дастин отстранился, и улыбка медленно сползла с его лица. У Эдуардо в груди что-то оборвалось.  
\- Коламбуса здесь нет.

***  
\- Он ушел на следующий день после тебя, - объяснил Крис, как всегда более уравновешенный, чем Дастин, который сейчас молча страдал в углу. – Ты пропал ночью, после того как мы перебили зомби в охотничьем магазине. Когда мы с Дастином проснулись, тебя уже не было. Коламбус с ума сходил. Я подумал, может, ты отправился за едой и по дороге на тебя напали – но Коламбус сказал, что ты ушел сам. – Крис с подозрением глянул на него. – Это было три дня назад.  
\- Мы уговаривали его остаться, - сказал Дастин. – Но на следующее утро он тоже исчез. И курицу забрал.  
Крис успокаивающе потрепал его по голове. Потом нашел листок бумаги и передал его Эдуардо:  
\- Он оставил вот это.  
На бланке гостиницы мелким аккуратным почерком значилось: «Со мной все в порядке. Зомби не добрались до меня, ничего такого. Просто подумал, будет лучше, если я уйду. Курицу забираю с собой – не для еды, а потому что вдвоем веселее…» - Дальше несколько строчек было зачеркнуто и вымарано. – «Если Майами вернется, скажите, что я прошу прощенья».  
На этом письмо обрывалось, и только в самом низу листка стояла приписка: «Любая привязанность плохо заканчивается. Когда тебя бросают, тебе одиноко». 

***  
\- Парни, вы же умеете водить машину?  
Поначалу Эдуардо усмотрел в этом прощальную усмешку судьбы: он выбрал искореженный, полный ходячих мертвецов мир, ради единственного человека – и вот теперь снова остался один.  
А потом он решил: хватит ныть. Давно пора взяться за ум и что-нибудь предпринять.  
\- Умеем, - сказал Крис. – Там на парковке есть несколько автомобилей. Мы их проверили, только не хотели уезжать – на случай, если ты вернешься.  
\- Ну вот я и вернулся, - сказал Эдуардо. – Теперь поедем искать Коламбуса.  
Дастин вскочил с кровати и ударил по воздуху кулаком:  
\- Да, черт побери! Что ты придумал?  
\- У нас же остались карты, да?  
Крис кивнул и принес стопку складных и листовых карт.  
\- Значит, так, - начал Эдуардо. – Мы знаем, что он собирался в Гарвард. Можно просто поехать туда, но я опасаюсь, не случилось ли с ним чего по дороге.  
\- Тогда разделимся? – предложил Крис.  
\- Каждый возьмет себе машину. Найдем рации, будем переговариваться и держаться поблизости друг от друга, и каждый будет высматривать любые следы Коламбуса или его машины. До Гарварда примерно семь часов пути, мы окажемся там еще до темноты.  
\- А если мы его не найдем? – осторожно спросил Крис.  
\- Найдем, - твердо сказал Эдуардо. – Собирайте вещи, отправляемся. 

***  
\- Это не машина, а уродец какой-то, - проговорил Крис в обшарпанную рацию.  
\- Ты просто завидуешь, - отозвался Дастин. Его ярко-желтый Хамви бросался в глаза на фоне бледного коннектикутского пейзажа.  
\- Дастин, - вмешался Эдуардо, - можешь поехать по пятнадцатому шоссе? Крис, ты оставайся на девяносто первом, а я сейчас перейду на семнадцатое. Встретимся в Хартфорде.  
\- Вас понял, - сказал Дастин и просигналил гудком автомобиля.

***  
\- Заметил что-нибудь? – спросил Эдуардо. Он стоял возле здания заправки, прислонившись к своему скромному седану. Дастин развалился на крыше своего желтого чудища и ел Сникерс, разглядывая почтовые открытки.  
Крис сосредоточенно уставился в пол:  
\- На одной из придорожных заправок видел парочку свежеубитых зомби. Похоже, стреляли из винтовки. Дважды.  
\- А Коламбус?  
Крис покачал головой:  
\- Машины не было.  
\- Зато мы теперь знаем, что он там проезжал.  
Не бог весть что, но, если Колмбус не отказался от придуманного ими плана – значит, не отказался и от него, Эдуардо. А стало быть, не все еще потеряно. 

***  
Они въехали на территорию университета на закате. Наплевав на подъездные пути, Эдуардо рванул прямо по газонам, когда-то аккуратно подстриженным, но теперь уже начинавшим зарастать. Крис и Дастин немного замешкались, но потом тоже последовали к Керкленду проложенной им дорогой.  
У дверей общежития Эдуардо выскочил из машины и тут же помчался вверх по лестнице в их прежнюю комнату.  
Коламбус не скрывался в ванной и не затаился за дверью – он сидел на диване, с книгой в руках, закинув ноги на расшатанный столик.  
\- Что… - сказал он. – Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Эдуардо улыбнулся. Потом рухнул на диван рядом с ним, сгреб в объятия и крепко расцеловал.

***  
Эдуардо так и не узнал, что в другом мире он согласился на пять процентов от прибыли и подписал договор о неразглашении. А потом сел на самолет и исчез по пути в другое полушарие.  
Марк уже никогда не сможет сказать…

***  
\- Я скучал, - сказал Коламбус. – Где ты пропадал? Я проснулся, а тебя нет. Я подумал, ты ушел из-за того, что мы сделали… - Он странно помахал рукой, указывая на них обоих. Эдуардо решил, что ему ужасно нравится этот жест.  
\- Прости. – Он взял Коламбуса за воротник рубашки и притянул к себе. Хотелось потрогать его, всего, с ног до головы. Убедиться, что он настоящий, что он здесь – не за много миль, не по другую сторону судебного стола – а рядом. – У меня было еще одно дело. Но теперь с ним покончено.  
\- Я просто подумал, что ты не хочешь быть со мной. Поэтому ушел.  
Эдуардо коснулся губами его губ:  
\- Если у меня будет выбор, я всегда выберу тебя.

***  
Эдуардо так и не узнал, что Мерилин ушла из адвокатской конторы, сменила имя, подделала резюме и получила новую должность в компании по торговле бумагой. Ее работа никогда не закончится.

***  
\- Знаешь, чего у студентов полным-полно? – спросил Коламбус спустя несколько недель, когда они как следует обосновались в кампусе.  
Общежитие оказалось отличным домом. Древние здания из красного кирпича служили надежным укрытием от нападений зомби. Крис и Дастин поселились напротив, через коридор. Курица получила отдельную комнату рядом с ними.  
Эдуардо отрицательно помотал головой, не отвлекаясь от попыток урвать поцелуй.  
\- Смазки, - сообщил Коламбус.  
Не теряя времени, Эдуардо начал расстегивать пуговицы и молнии. 

***  
Он так и не узнал, что в совсем другом мире выбирать пришлось Марку.

***  
\- Знаешь, что, - начал Коламбус, перебирая пальцами волосы Эдуардо. – Я хочу сказать тебе мое имя. Мое настоящее имя. Меня зовут Марк.  
Эдуардо на минутку перестал ластиться к нему, как голодный кот, и, улыбнувшись, потянулся поцеловать:  
\- Приятно познакомиться, Марк. Я – Эдуардо.

_Конец_


End file.
